marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkforce
Darkforce, formerly known as Zero Matter, is an unstable yet powerful element that is composed of pure negative energy from the Darkforce Dimension. It is also connected to the equally unstable Lightforce. History ''Agent Carter "The Lady in the Lake" ''To be added "A View in the Dark" To be added "Better Angels" To be added "The Atomic Job" To be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Monsters" To be added "The Edge of Mystery" To be added "A Little Song and Dance" To be added "Hollywood Ending" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents encountered Marcus Daniels and the Darkforce and saved Audrey Nathan. Daniels was taken into custody and kept in the Fridge. There was also a physics lab trying to harness the electrical power of Darkforce. "Providence" John Garrett used the 0-8-4 to free the prisoners in the Fridge, including Marcus Daniels, the possessor of the Darkforce. "The Only Light in the Darkness" Marcus Daniels used the Darkforce, making the lights of the street lamps and the car are shut off, then the car's owner was killed by a single touch. After Coulson learned of Daniels' escape, he took a team to stop him and he and Fitz explained the properties of Darkforce. When they encountered Daniels the powers of Darkforce were used to make the street lamps extinguish, a music player was turned off, and tendrils were used against Coulson and Fitz. When a trap was set for Daniels, he shut off more lights and attacking with the dark tendrils. When he was defeated, Daniels exploded into wisps of Darkforce. "Parting Shot" ''To be added ''Doctor Strange ''To be added Capabilities Darkforce is unstable yet powerful. It can absorb all types of energy, including electric, mechanical, light, kinetic, etc. It is shown to shut off street lamps, cars, music players, conventional weapons, and human bodies; it can kill with a touch. It can have a negative effect on human minds exposed to it over a long amount if time, deeming them pathologically insane. Darkforce can be manipulated into tendrils that can be used as an offensive attack. To overcome its power, one must overload it: emit more energy than the Darkforce can absorb. Ex. pure light or gamma rays. Darkforce is also known to suck in all the energy around it, acting as some sort of portal. Known users *Marcus Daniels (Deceased) *Isodyne Energy *Whitney Frost *Jason Wilkes *General Androvich *Tyrone Johnson Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Doctor Strange'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" (First appearance) ***Season 3 ****"Parting Shot" ***Season 4 ****"The Good Samaritan" (mentioned only) **''Agent Carter'' ***"The Lady in the Lake" ***"A View in the Dark" ***"Better Angels" **''Cloak and Dagger'' ***Season 1 ****"First Light" ****"Suicide Sprints" Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Only Light in the Darkness" Darkforce.jpg|Tendrils of Darkforce used by Marcus Daniels. "Parting Shot" ''To be added ''Agent Carter'' To be added Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Agent Carter culture Category:Doctor Strange culture Category:Cloak and Dagger culture Category:Earth-199999 Category:Elements